Sinful Desires
by SweetXTemptation
Summary: Rebekah had desires...but sinful desires. She knew it was wrong but it felt too good to quit. She wanted them and they wanted her. It was their little secret and that made it so much more funner. Jealousy, sex and passion. Those three words describes this trio perfectly and nothing was going to get in the way of what they wanted. Klebekah/Kolbekah triangle.
1. Chapter 1

**After all this time, I'm finally writing a Kolbekah/Klebekah story! Had so much fun writing this first chapter so hope you enjoy and don't forget to leave a review!**

* * *

This wasn't normal. Rebekah knew it. It wasn't normal to have feelings for a sibling but Rebekah found herself being drawn to two men in her life that protected her since the day she was born. Rebekah loved all her brothers but there was something about Niklaus and Kol that made her feel things she shouldn't be feeling.

Up until the age of 16 she saw them as her big brothers who scared of possible suitors and teased her like brothers do. But once she turned 16, she started to change into a woman and not only develop on the outside, but on the inside to. As her body grew into a woman, a desire grew within her whenever she'd see Kol and Nik. She was used to seeing her brothers shirtless, they were men and they had to work much harder than she did. They had to collect wood and help father support the family and all Rebekah did was cook the food, look after their baby brother Henrik and be doted on by their mother.

Rebekah will always remember that day when Esther talked to her about becoming a woman and the changes she would go through. Her father and brothers had gone hunting and Esther found it to be the perfect time to educate her innocent daughter on what she will feel and experience now that she was growing up.

They sat by the fire in their family home, Rebekah was sewing a new piece of clothing for Henrik and Esther gave her help here and there. Esther cherished those moments with her only daughter. Esther stroked Rebekah long blonde hair as she continued her hand sewing, enjoying the attention her mother was giving her.

"My sweet girl...we must talk." Esther said to Rebekah, continuing to stoke her hair. Rebekah stopped her sewing and looked up at her mother with worried eyes.

"Is something wrong?" Rebekah asked, the worst running through her head. Was her mother ill? Had something happened to her father? Her brothers? Oh god...Kol and Nik...had they been injured on their hunt?

"Sshh darling. Nothing's wrong. Everythings alright." Esther calmed her daughter down, seeing the worry in her face. "I need to talk to you about becoming a woman." Esther added. Rebekah set her work down and focused on what her mother had to say.

Esther remembered sitting down with her four eldest sons and talking them through the changes, with Mikael's help of course but Esther had a much softer approach than Mikael did. Mikael pretty much said that if any of them got a girl pregnant out of wedlock, he would castrate them and let the whole village watch.

"Do you know what to expect now that you're becoming a woman?" Esther asked her daughter.

"Yes" Rebekah nodded, "I am to become someone's wife and give him children and be loyal and faithful." Rebekah explained. Esther fought the urge to roll her eyes at Mikael's words coming out of her daughter's mouth.

"Well...that is somewhat true...you are to be someone's wife one day but don't ever let a man walk all over you. Respect each other and you will have a happy marriage." Esther told her daughter, Rebekah nodded and waited for her mother to continue. "Like you said, you will have children one day and I'm sure you understand how that happens, am I correct?" Esther asked. Rebekah's cheeks went a little red and she looked down at her lap and just nodded.

"Good. Well now you're 16, you're body is changing and you will start to feel things you've never felt before. You will start to become very curious about another man's body but you must resist those urges until you're wedding night. I also trust that your brothers play their part and keep greedy men away from you." Esther told her daughter, Rebekah just nodded and soon went back to her work.

Her brothers never failed to keep men way from their sister. Those men didn't stand a chance with Rebekah because her eyes for two men already. Shortly after the talk with her mother, Rebekah noticed and felt those changes and they were scaring her. Not because it was all new to her but because those desires were for Nik and Kol.

One night those desires became too much and she needed to talk to somebody. She didn't know who to go and talk to so she went to the first person that came to mind. Rebekah quietly walked into the room that Kol and Henrik shared. She tried her best not to wake Henrik and she slowly approached Kol's bed. Rebekah reached out and shook her brother who woke up a few seconds later, his sleepy eyes looking up at her.

"Bekah..." He said, rubbing her eyes. "What are you doing here?" He asked, once he woke up a little bit more.

"I need to talk to you...I need to know something's..." Rebekah said, careful not to wake Henrik up with her voice. Kol sat up in his bed and looked at Rebekah with concern.

"What do you wish to know?" He asked. Rebekah bit her lip and sat on her bed.

"Have you ever had feelings for someone...and you know you shouldn't but you just can't seem to help it?" Rebekah asked him, her heart beating fast. Kol's dark eyes looked into her blue ones and he still looked concerned.

"Rebekah, what is this all about?" He questioned her.

"Mother spoke to me a few days ago about becoming a woman and what is expected of me and...I'm scared...I've never been kissed so how am suppose to know how to please a man I don't even like?" Rebekah told him. Kol listened to her and took her hand in his.

"Bekah, how to you know you won't like the man? You have not even met him so how do you know you won't like him?" Kol asked her. Rebekah looked down at her hand in his and took a shaky breath.

"Because I like someone else..." She said quietly but loud enough for him to hear.

"Who?" Kol asked, he could feel jealousy boiling in him; he wanted to know who this boy was and find out for himself if he was worthy enough to be with his sister. Rebekah didn't say anything, she just looked up at him through her lashes until it dawned on him.

"Me?..." Kol asked, not knowing what to feeling. He was shocked and any normal human being would be disgusted and tell their siblings to get away from them...but he couldn't...he still held her hand.

"Well...you and Nik..." Rebekah added. Kol's eyes snapped up and his jealousy was back. She liked Niklaus too?

"Why him?" Kol asked, Rebekah could see the anger in his face.

"I don't know...just lately I've noticed both of you in a different light and it's scaring me because I know it's wrong." She explained, praying he wouldn't be too mad. She was hoping that by telling him this, the feelings would go away and she can just say it was a phase she went through. For once Kol was speechless. He didn't know how to respond...he couldn't deny that he hadn't noticed his sister growing into a beautiful woman and notice her curves. At that day in age incest wasn't rare but it was still frowned upon. Kol remembered the day when their father insisted Rebekah have her own room and stop sharing with her brothers because he didn't want desires to grow within his sons when they looked at Rebekah. A village a few miles from theirs had two siblings that were intimate and once they were caught, they were separated immediately and made to marry complete strangers.

Kol didn't want Rebekah to be taken away from him but at the same time, he had those desires for her too. He didn't know how Nik felt but Kol knew what he felt himself and he didn't know what to do. Rebekah frowned at Kol's silence and became worried.

"Kol...please say something...anything. Tell me it's wrong that I'm feeling this way...tell me I'm being stupid and that I'll get over it...tell me-" Rebekah's voice was cut off by Kol's lips meeting hers. She was shocked for the first few seconds before she realised what was going on and she leaned into his kiss. His lips were soft against hers and his hand caressed her face. Rebekah was so caught up in the kiss she didn't realise she had moved closer to him, her chest pressed against his. They weren't sure how long they had been kissing but it was soon broken when Henrik made a noise, their eyes snapping to their sleeping brother. Rebekah touched her swollen lips and looked at Kol who was looking at her, giving his famous lob-sided smile. Nothing else was said between the two, Rebekah just smiled at him and returned to her room with a big smile on her face. It was wrong but it was so right. Rebekah's tummy fluttered at the thought of what she had done and how bad it felt...she liked it...she liked how bad it was and for once, innocent Rebekah Mikaelson was doing something bad and it felt amazing.

That night Rebekah didn't sleep, she just replayed that moment in her head and soon thought about what it would feel like to kiss Nik...what it would feel like to be with them intimately...at the same time. Rebekah's face went red at the thought and she pressed her face into her pillow but the smile was still there and the fire between her legs was making its presence known. She had liked many boys as a young girl but none of those childhood crushes felt this good. She only hoped Niklaus would feel the same as she did.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that first chapter! I know it wasn't long but I didn't want to go into too much in the first chapter. Please leave a review! Even if it's just a little simple review, they help give me drive to write the story and let's me know you guys are enjoying it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's another chapter! I can't guarantee that the updates will be this fast all the time but right now, I have a lot of inspiration so I'm going to write! Enjoy! **

* * *

After the night that Kol and Rebekah shared a kiss, they couldn't stop glancing at each other during the day when they were busy doing work. Rebekah couldn't stop staring at Kol as he swung the axe down on the wood, watching his muscles glistening in the sunlight. Kol couldn't stop himself from glancing at Rebekah as the wind softy blew her long blonde hair as she absentmindedly made a daisy chain after she had completed her chores.

Throughout the day they would find ways to touch each other. To others, it looked normal when Kol would move past Rebekah but secretly his hand was gliding across her lower back as he moved and it send shivers down her spine. Rebekah would bring her brothers water and she would sneakily run her hand down Kol's arm which caused him to look down at her with predator eyes. The duo thought they were thick as thieves, getting away with their fun but they were mistaken.

Niklaus always kept a careful eye on Rebekah, he always had since she was little. As she got older he grew more possessive and didn't want any other man eyeing her. So when he saw the small touches and glances his brother and sister shared, his blood boiled. He wasn't stupid, he knew what was going on between them and he was determined to stop it.

One night Rebekah met Kol in the forest, their village still in sight but they had the trees for cover. Kol saw Rebekah waiting by the big oak tree they chose as their meeting spot and he didn't say anything, he just grabbed her and kissed her. Rebekah sighed into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips trailed down her neck and he nipped at her sensitive skin which made her gasp that was followed with a moan. She felt his hands slide down to her waist and he pinned her against the tree. Rebekah had such need for him; she pressed herself against him, wanting to make love to him then and there. She had grown such passion for him, she couldn't control it.

Rebekah felt Kol's hand grab her breast and he squeezed it hard and she let out a loud yelp, but he quickly covered her mouth in his so she wouldn't attract any unwanted attention with her noise. Kol was so close to ripping off her dress and taking her then and there but suddenly, someone grabbed Kol and slammed him against a tree. Kol looked at his attacker and saw Niklaus looked outraged. Kol became furious and pulled Klaus's hand off him, the two of them full of rage

"What the _hell _do you think you're doing!?" Klaus said, trying to keep his voice down but failing. Rebekah stood there shocked and scared and watched her brothers.

"It doesn't concern you Nik!" Kol said, getting up in Niklaus's face which was a big mistake.

"It does when it's my sister." Niklaus shouted, shoving Kol against the tree again but this time Kol retaliated and went to swing for Niklaus. The two of them were about to break into a fight until Rebekah came back to her senses and got in between them.

"Stop!" Rebekah said, trying to stop them from killing each other.

"Out of the way Rebekah." Nik said, grabbing the tops of her arms and moving her out of the way. Kol saw red when Nik put his hands on Rebekah.

"You don't touch her!" Kol shouted, lunging for Niklaus again and landing his fist on his face. Rebekah had enough and came between them again, not caring that she could get hurt.

"Enough! Both of you! Just stop it!" Rebekah pleaded, they soon stopped. Both breathing heavily and shooting daggers at each other. "Nik just let me explain" Rebekah pleaded some more. Niklaus just shook his head.

"I don't want to hear it. I'm telling father." Niklaus said, walking back to the village. Rebekah felt the tears run down her cheeks, her father couldn't know. She would be sent away and he would kill Kol.

"No." Rebekah whispered, she ran after Niklaus and grabbed his arm, spinning him around to face her. "No. Nik _please _don't tell him. He'll send me away." Rebekah said, feeling so scared.

"Let him go tell father Rebekah. He'll do anything to be into father's good graces, even if it means hurting you." Kol said, glaring at Klaus. Nik stepped forward to go for Kol again but Rebekah placed her hands on him and leaned her head against his chest.

"Please Nik..._please_." Rebekah looked up at him. His eyes met hers and his face went soft. He hated seeing her cry, it broke his heart and he caused those tears. He lifted his hand and his fingers stroked her cheek. Rebekah's heart leapt and she had the biggest urge to kiss him. So she did.

She reached up and kissed him, pulling him close. She felt him kiss her back for a moment but he pushed her away and she felt her heart break all over again.

He just turned his back and made his way home. He had no intention in telling their father, he just needed to get away. He wanted nothing more than to grab her and throw her against the tree just as Kol did but he was going to control it because he wasn't Kol.

Rebekah just stood there and felt the tears return. So many questions were running through her head. Why did he run away? Didn't he want her? She felt him kiss her back so why had he changed his mind? Was he going to run to their father now? Rebekah just stood there and silently cried at the mess. She felt Kol wrap his arms around her and she turned to bury her face in his chest and cry.

She didn't know what to do.

A week had passed and Niklaus hadn't spoken to Rebekah once. Rebekah couldn't stop the tears at night. She even stopped meeting Kol out in the forest. She just wanted Niklaus to speak to her again and be there for her but he was so distant now. She hated it.

Meanwhile Klaus couldn't stop replaying the memory of Rebekah placing her lips upon his and kissing him with such love. Klaus had imagined kissing Rebekah multiple times, ever since his hormones kicked in and he no longer had the innocent mind of a child. He watched Rebekah grow into a beautiful woman and that made him want her even more. He wanted to own her. Take her when he wanted and make her scream his name. He had such an animalistic passion for her it scared him from time to time.

Throughout the entire week, all he wanted to do was tell her that he had such desire for her and just hold her but he couldn't even bring himself to say two simple words to her. He was acting like a fool. Not anymore though. It dawned on him that while he was keeping his distance from Rebekah, he was letting Kol have her attention. In his mind he was basically handing Rebekah over to Kol and that didn't sit well with Klaus. Not at all.

That night Klaus decided enough was enough. He waited until everyone had gone to bed and Elijah and Finn had fallen asleep before he got up. He quietly made his way to Rebekah's room and let himself in. He saw her laying there, her blonde hair spread out and her blue eyes staring at the ceiling, a single tear rolling down her cheek. She looked his way with sad eyes and his heart stopped. He didn't like that sad look on her face.

"Niklaus..." She whispered. If only he knew just how much she missed him even though they saw each other every day...she missed his touch and she couldn't even bring herself to be with Kol knowing things weren't right between herself and Klaus. Rebekah wanted both of them...not one or the other. Her whole life she had been such a giving and selfless person but this was the time Rebekah was going to be selfish.

Niklaus climb onto her bed as she sat up. He reach out and stroked her cheek, she leaned into his touch. They just stared at each other with their blue eyes. Their looks were one of the many reasons why they were so close. His father hated Niklaus for some reason and treated him differently to his siblings but he didn't feel like a complete outcast with Rebekah. Out of the six of them, Rebekah and Niklaus were the only blonde hair and blue eyed children. It was a stupid reason but it was something they had in common. Rebekah sighed and another tear rolled down her cheek.

"I miss you..." Rebekah managed to say. Klaus just softy shushed her and his thumb stroked her cheek.

"Why were you with Kol?" Niklaus asked her, trying not to be angry at the memory of seeing Kol pressed against Rebekah and touching her. Doing things he himself wanted to do to her.

"Everything's changing for me Nik...I'm starting to feel things...feelings...strong feelings for my _brothers_." She squeezed her eyes shut and put her face in her hands. "It's wrong but I can't help it. I can't think about being without you or Kol. I was going crazy with these feelings and I just had to tell someone so I went to Kol for some reason and we kissed and...It felt amazing and right and then you caught us and I kissed you and...I don't regret it. I-I would do it again." Rebekah said, looking up at him. He listened to her with wide eyes. He didn't know she felt this strongly.

She wanted him...she also wanted Kol but he could deal with Kol, he wanted to strangle him most of the time but he would deal with him if it meant he could touch Rebekah and hold her...be with her. He would do it all for her. He would share.

"Okay..." Klaus said, Rebekah looked at him confused. She didn't know what he meant...had she asked a question? She wasn't sure. She just said what she felt from the heart.

"What do you mean? I don't understand." Rebekah confessed, placing a gentle hand on his leg. He looked down at her hand then back up to her eyes.

"You want Kol...and me?" He asked. She just nodded, still looking confused. "Then you'll have it. I don't like sharing...you know this but if it means you're happy and I get to be with you then I'll do it." Klaus agreed. His heart leapt when he saw Rebekah smiling, she was so happy to hear those words come from his mouth.

She pulled him closer to her and kissed him. His instincts kicked in and he pinned her to her bed and did what he had dreamed of doing for a long time. His hand ran down her body, gripping and touching her. Her legs wrapped around his waist and she soon felt his need for her, she let out a small gasp which made Niklaus smirk as he kissed her neck. She was surprised at how urgent he was. She was in pure bliss and let him kiss her and touch her but when she felt his hands run underneath her night gown she pulled away.

"No." Rebekah said, Klaus looked at her, not knowing what he did wrong. "I'm not ready to go that far just yet..." She confessed. Klaus just nodded and took a few moments to catch his breath.

"I should let you sleep. Goodnight sister" He said, giving her a sweet kiss on the forehead before leaving her room. He climbed back into his bed and focused on getting rid of his erection that would not go unnoticed. When Rebekah stopped him, he had to stop himself from pinning her down and taking her. He wanted to be inside her so bad but he had to remind himself that she had never been intimate with anyone else. He had and Kol had but it was going to be different for Rebekah. It was going to hurt but he was going to make sure it would be memorable and beautiful for her.

He knew himself and Kol would fight on who was going to be with Rebekah first but Klaus wasn't going to give up. If his brother knew what was good for him, he wouldn't challenge Niklaus on the matter. Klaus sighed and turned in his bed to get some sleep.

He agreed to share Rebekah with Kol but there was one thing no one was going change...Rebekah was his. Always and forever.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that chapter and keep doing what guys are doing and i'll keep giving you chapters! :D Until next time and don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here I am again with another chapter for you! There some lemony goodness in this chapter so you've been warned! So I'll stop talking and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

She felt his hands run down her bare back and caress her bottom as she softy rode him. They were in the forest, nothing but trees and nature surrounding them. Rebekah looked down at Kol and met his eyes. He had this dangerous look in his eyes, like he was going to snap and roughly take her but he let her keep a soft, steady pace. Her head rolled back and her eyes closed as she just felt nothing but Kol.

Soon she felt something else...someone else. She felt another pair of arms wrap around her waist and soft lips kiss her neck. She instantly knew who it was and she reached around her and ran her fingers through Klaus's hair, moaning when he bit her sharply. She was in such bliss. This was what she wanted and she knew no other man could do to her what Klaus and Kol did. They drove her crazy.

She yelped in surprise at Klaus forcefully pushed her down so she was laying on Kol now, pressed hard against him. Kol's lips caught her and she lost control when she felt Klaus's lips run down her back. She was so close...she could feel it. Just as she was about to reach the edge, she felt a sharp pain where she never thought she would. She bit her lip and tried her best to push Klaus off of her but he didn't care. Both Klaus and Kol lost control and started slamming into her with such force, it started to scare Rebekah. She screamed out-

Rebekah woke up breathing heavily, instantly look around at her surroundings. She was in her room...dressed...and alone. She was never naked in a forest with Kol and Klaus...she was never in pain. A part of Rebekah felt disappointed that the dream wasn't real but at the same time she was glad...she didn't like how it ended. It confused her because the way Klaus took her wasn't normal to her. She knew she had a place where naturally a man would go but not..._there_. Rebekah started to panic a little...if she was to be with both of them at the same time...would she have to do that?

After worrying her head off for a good 10 minutes she took a deep breath and calmed herself. She climbed out of her bed and dressed herself before running a brush through her long hair and styling it into a neat braid. A lot of the girls in the village were jealous that could she style her hair so neatly and perfectly so Rebekah would style theirs in exchange for a piece of their finest jewelry. Rebekah enjoyed doing things for others but when she did some things, she was going to get paid for it. Mikael made sure to teach his children that.

The spacious family hut was empty so she figured that her family was outside. She made her way out and saw Kol and Elijah play fighting with Klaus and Finn laughing. Elijah was laughing as Kol tried his best to get the upper hand but it wasn't happening. Rebekah knew Kol would sulk after. She would much rather him sulk than see him strut around acting all cocky because he won.

Rebekah smiled at the scene and was about to walk over to stand by Nik and Finn but two of her friends called her over, waving and smiling at her. She looked over at her brothers and saw Klaus looking at her, giving her a seductive smile before she ran off to her friends.

Ida and Evlyn greeted Rebekah as they sat down and did their usual girly chatting. Rebekah didn't have many friends, the other girls in their village only seemed to socialise with Rebekah if they had their eyes on one of her brothers, so Rebekah kept to herself most of the time and played with Henrik. Ida and Evlyn were sweet girls though and Rebakah trusted them. They asked Rebekah about her brothers from time to time but Rebekah knew they weren't her friends just to get close to her brothers.

The three girls gossiped and giggled. Word had spread that a girl called Fiona from a village a few miles from theirs was pregnant out of wedlock and her father was making her marry some old man who had money. Of course the old fella didn't care about her child, he only cared about the young girl he could bed whenever he wanted. The girls felt sorry for her but that was the price if you had to pay if you were in her situation.

"Come on Elijah!" They heard Klaus cheer on his brother as they laughed at the play fighting that still continued. The girls laughed too and Rebekah smiled at her brothers, her eyes focusing on Kol's body and how his muscled moved.

The girls decided to cheer on for Kol and Rebekah joined in, earning a smile and a wink from Kol who was starting to get the upper hand now.

"Oh my god...did you just see him wink at me!" Ida gushed, sounding so excited. Rebekah's head spun around to Ida and had to stop herself from glaring at the girl. Instead she gave a forced smile and turned her attention back to Kol. The fight soon ended and Elijah offered to call it a tie so he wouldn't embarrass his little brother anymore than he already had. Kol agreed and walked off looking smug like he had won the fight. In his mind he had. No one would ever understand the mind of Kol Mikaelson.

Kol walked over to his sister and her friends and took a seat in-between Ida and Rebekah. His arm brushed against Rebekah and that little bit of friction made her to want to climb on top of him then and there but she had to hold herself back.

Kol had idle chit chat with the girls, every now and then managing to brush against Rebekah some more which drove her crazy but she controlled her urges. Rebekah saw red though when she saw Ida place a flirtatious hand on Kol's bicep. Her teeth grinded and she wanted to claw the girls face off, her anger became more vicious when Kol flirted back. How dare he!

She got up abruptly, excused herself and walked off. Kol was always popular with the girls but how could he flirt with Ida right in front of her!? He was probably doing it to make her jealous and it was working. Rebekah saw Klaus sitting down on a log on his own, sharpening his sword. She plopped down beside him and took a deep sigh. Klaus looked at his sister with concern.

"What's wrong sister?" Klaus asked, forgetting about his sword.

"Kol. He's being an arse." Rebekah said, tried to slow her heart rate down. She just felt so possessive over both Kol and Klaus and wanted them all to herself. Klaus looked behind him and saw Kol with the two girls, making them giggle and blush. Kol looked over and saw Rebekah looking upset and his smug smirk soon faded. Klaus just glared at him and grabbed Rebekah's hand, pulling her up with him.

They took a stroll in the forest, enjoying each other's company, her hand in his. Klaus saw a single tear run down Rebekah's cheek and he stopped walking to wipe it away.

"I hate that this has to be so secret." Rebekah confessed. Sometimes the whole secrecy aspect was fun but at times like this, she hated.

"I know sweetheart. It's just something we have to accept." Klaus said, pulling her in and kissing her forehead. Rebekah's heart began to speed up some more when she felt his lips. If Kol wanted to be an arse and try to make her jealous then she was going to let him, but she wasn't going to sit there and cry over it, so she pulled Klaus's face to hers and kissed him passionately. Klaus wasn't going out of his way to make her jealous so he was going to get all the attention he wanted from her and Kol wasn't going to ruin that.

Rebekah put all the anger and love she had into that kiss, she didn't realise Klaus now had her on the forest floor, pressing her down into the dirt. She loved it. She knew Klaus wasn't going to make her go all the way so when she felt his hand moved up her dress again, she didn't stop him.

He attacked her neck with kisses and he slid one finger into her tightness, holding back a groan. He wanted to be in her so badly, making her scream but he was going to give her time and let her tell him when she was ready to go there. Soon he slipped another finger in and she groaned loudly, not caring who would hear her. It was risky but neither of them cared at that moment in time. His fingers moved in and out, making Rebekah feel things she had never felt before. Neither of them knew how long they were there but soon this rush of pleasure flooded over Rebekah and she moaned even louder, this time Klaus muffled her cries by kissing her deeply. He watched her come down from her high, feeling proud of himself. He was the one to give her, her first orgasm. Not Kol. His ego had gotten in the way and he basically pushed Kol right into Niklaus's arms...where he made her cry with pleasure and kiss with so much feeling.

After a few more minutes, the duo walked out of the forest. Klaus tried his best to keep the smile off his face but Rebekah didn't. Klaus went to give her a kiss without even thinking about it but luckily Rebekah shoved him softly to remind him that they were in front of people now. Klaus pulled away instantly and played it off as something else. Thankfully no one noticed...well almost no one.

Klaus walked off to tend to his sword again as Rebekah walked into their family hut and into her room to freshen up before starting lunch. She undid the braid and started to comb her hair, her door closed with force and she saw Kol standing there, looking angry.

"What just happened between you and Niklaus?" He asked, his jaw clenching. Rebekah didn't care at all. She rolled her eyes at him and continued to brush her hair.

"To be quite honest Kol, it's none of your business what happens between me and Klaus. You seemed to be busy yourself with Ida." Rebekah said, almost spitting Ida's name.

"Don't be so _stupid _Rebekah. You know that meant nothing. I went along with it because we can't draw attention to ourselves. Now answer me...what happened between you and Nik?" Kol said, pushing her for an answer. Rebekah snapped, slamming her brush down.

"He did things to be you would never be able to do." She said spitefully. To Kol it sounded like they had sex but that was far from the truth. Rebekah just wanted to hurt Kol. Kol's eyes darkened and he grabbed Rebekah by the top of her arms.

"Are you challenging me?" Kol asked menacingly. Mentally Rebekah regretted saying that now but her face didn't show it. She just made it worse.

"If I was, you wouldn't be able to do anything about it." Rebekah smirked. It was Kol's turn to snap. He threw Rebekah on her bed and ripped her dress. He was going to show her who could make her scream louder. He was mostly angry at Klaus but Rebekah was challenging him and he wasn't going to turn it down. Rebekah's smile disappeared and she grew scared. Her brothers had tempers but they had never been directed at her...until now. Kol kissed her forcefully and went to pull down his pants.

He was going to teach her a lesson she would never forget.

* * *

**Ooh, I had to end it there. Next chapter we'll see if Kol's anger truly does get the best of him or not. Please review to let me know your thoughts and what you would possibly like to see in future chapters. An unexpected pregnancy, another family member finds out about the trio's sinful desires? let me know by reviewing! **

**Also I just want to give a great big thank you to all the reviews, followers and people who has favorited this story and myself! I'm truly am thankful and all this is a big motivation for me, so continue all those great things and more chapters will be coming your way! **

**Until next time! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back! So sorry for the lack of chapter updates. My computer completely gave up and I was also going through some writers block but with some time away, I got inspired and here is the chapter! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Kol's hands continued to roughly grab Rebekah's body as she tried her best to get him off her. He wasn't even paying attention to her, he was blinded with such rage and lust and he didn't care. He was so close to getting what he wanted but he was suddenly thrown against the wall by someone. Kol came back to his senses and saw a very angry Klaus in his face.

Klaus was talking…well…spitting his words but Kol didn't focus on what he was saying. He looked behind Klaus at Rebekah who was shaking and trying her best to hide her body with what little clothing she had now, thanks to Kol. It didn't take long for Kol to realise what he had done…and what he was about to do. If Klaus hadn't heard the cry that slipped through Rebekah's lips, he would have raped his own sister…the one person in his life he was meant to protect and love.

Klaus shoved Kol back into the wall to get him to pay attention, Klaus's rage now through the roof but he knew he couldn't scream at the top of his lungs like he wanted to. The last thing the three of them needed was the whole family in on their little secret.

"What in god's name is wrong with you Kol!" Klaus spat at him, wanting an answer as to why Kol was forcing their sister down like he was some rabid animal in heat. Kol's attention was now on Klaus and a scowl appeared on Kol's face, his anger now directed at his brother.

"Me? What is wrong with you?! We made a deal!" Kol said, if it wasn't for Niklaus, he wouldn't have forced himself on Rebekah. That's what Kol kept telling himself.

"Deal?" Niklaus asked, his anger still present but his voice had toned down.

"Don't you remember brother? We made a deal that we wouldn't touch Rebekah without talking it through with each other. We had a plan to make this whole thing fair, remember?" Kol asked, he watched as the wheels turned in Klaus's head and saw him realise what he was talking about.

"Let me tell you something brother. You may think you know everything but you know _nothing_. I didn't go back on our deal. Rebekah was upset because of _you _and I comforted her. I'm not saying nothing happened because I would be a liar but I am being honest with you when I say that myself and Rebekah never went there." Klaus told Kol. Rebekah stared down at the floor, not wanting to have any eye contact with Kol.

"That's not what she told me. She in fact told me different _brother_." Kol spat back at Klaus. Klaus frowned and turned around to look at Rebekah.

"Rebekah…is that true?" Klaus asked her, she just stared at the floor, mentally punching herself for opening up her big mouth. "Tell me Rebekah." Klaus said, his voice warning her to be honest.

"I…I just wanted him to feel what I felt. I wanted him to be angry and jealous…I didn't know he was going to react that way" Rebekah answered honestly. She looked up at her brothers and couldn't quite tell what they were thinking.

Kol wanted to tell her she was a stupid girl. He wanted to grab her again and shake her till she understood just how stupid she was. He knew he was at fault too but he wasn't going to apologise. He was sorry inside but he wouldn't say the words out loud. All he did was grab the fur blanket that had fallen off her bed onto the floor and wrapped it around her to cover her up. He didn't say anything after that; he just walked out of her room. Neither Klaus nor Rebekah asked where he was going. They just let him have his space.

"I feel terrible." Rebekah admitted. Klaus sat beside her and put his arm around her, pulling her into him.

"It's understandable. After what just happened to you." Klaus said, softly rubbing her shoulder.

"No. I feel terrible that I lied to him and that's what caused all of this." Rebekah said, tears forming in her eyes.

"It does not matter Rebekah. Kol shouldn't have reacted that way. He should know better than to treat his own sister like that. He's wrong." Klaus said, not at all happy that Rebekah was taking the blame for Kol's stupidity.

"I am not going to sit here and let Kol be blamed. I'm at fault to." Klaus sighed and just held her. He wasn't going to argue with Rebekah because they would be there forever just going round in circles. A few minutes later Klaus heard footsteps making their way towards Rebekah's room. Klaus stood up just in time for Elijah to appear.

"We're low on firewood brother. Father wants us to go get some more for supper." Elijah told his younger brother before turning his attention to Rebekah. He soon noticed something was wrong.

"Rebekah are you alright?" Elijah asked his sister, worried about her. Rebekah ran her fingers through her hair and pulled the fur blanket around her even tighter.

"I am fine. Just not feeling very good. Don't worry." Rebekah gave him a reassuring smile. Elijah just nodded and made his way back outside. He didn't push the subject further but his big brother intuition knew something wasn't right.

Klaus bent down and gave Rebekah a tender kiss, leaving a small smile on her lips as he followed Elijah.

* * *

Rebekah felt awkward at supper that night. Her whole family sat around the fire pit and ate their stew and Rebekah didn't say one word. She just kept glancing up at Kol who had chosen to sit on the opposite side of the fire. Away from her.

She was sitting in between Klaus and Finn even though she would have preferred to have been seated in between Klaus and Kol. Rebekah just sat in silence, eating and listening to her family talk with one another. Kol wasn't talking either. Every now and then he would look up to glare at Rebekah then focus back on his food. Rebekah wanted this to be over and forget it all happened. She was contemplating just apologising to him just so they could move on. But she knew an apology would have to be given in return. Rebekah was in her own little bubble and didn't realise her father had started talking to her.

"Rebekah." Mikael's strict voice brought her back. Her eyes moved to meet him and focused on what he was saying.

"Yes father?" Rebekah replied, everyone now paying attention to Mikael.

"I said I have some good news for you. I recently had a meeting with Erik Bolverk. He is new to the village and a very wealthy man. It has been agreed that in exchange for a few things, you will marry him when you turn 18." Mikael informed her.

Kol and Klaus's heads turned to look at Mikael in shock. Rebekah just sat there wide eyed.

"What?" Was all she said. Not believing what she was hearing. Her father was exchanging her to some man she's never met? She looked at her mother whose eyes were focused on the floor. Rebekah loved her mother but she was angry that Esther didn't even have the courage to look at her daughter. Her _only _daughter.

"He did want to marry you sooner but I made it clear you weren't going to be touched until you were of age." Mikael assured Rebekah. Elijah cleared his throat and spoke up.

"Father do we know much of Eric? His age? His intentions?" Elijah questioned. Elijah and Finn were the only ones who could really get away with questioning their father. Since they were his eldest sons, Mikael had more respect for them than he did with Kol and Klaus. No one knew why exactly.

"What is there to know? He's a wealthy gentleman, his age shouldn't be any concern and his intentions are good. I've made sure of that." Mikael said. It didn't make Rebekah feel any better though.

"What will this family get in exchange for my freedom?" Rebekah said, her teeth gritted and jaw clenched.

"Rebekah-" Esther was about to comfort her daughter but Mikael interrupted her.

"Don't be so stupid girl. You will still have your freedom. You will just be a married woman who will give this man children. This man can make this family very rich. Do you understand that?" Mikael said, giving Esther his empty bowl. Silently ordering her to clean up. Esther disappeared to clean up, Henrik running after her to help. Wherever Esther went, Henrik followed.

"I understand that you're selling me off like some common whore." Rebekah said, Mikael glared at her and the room went quiet. Rebekah's heart pace sped up but she wasn't going to show fear. If she did that meant Mikael won.

"You watch your tongue. You should be thanking me for this. He can give you everything you've ever wanted and this is how you show your gratitude? Get out of my sight." Mikael said, his eyes filled with anger. Rebekah didn't say anything. She just got up and went to her room and cried.

Her brothers sat there shocked. They couldn't believe what they had just heard. They're little sister was going to be sent away to some stranger and their father saw it as a gift. Kol and Klaus were filled with rage, forgetting about what had happened previously that day.

Rebekah wasn't going to lay in bed with this man and please him. The brother's eyes met and they knew something had to be done in order to keep Rebekah at home. That meant they would do whatever it took.

Even if it meant killing him.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter! I will promise to try and upload a bit faster! Please continue what you're doing and reviewing and I will give you more chapters :) Until next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yay new chapter! I've been going through a little boy drama and this writing this chapter just helped me get away from it all and let me be in my own little bubble. There isn't any Kol/Klaus/Rebekah action in this chapter but I still hope you all enjoy it!**

* * *

"She will get over. Give it time my love." Mikael told his wife as they got ready for bed. Esther sat on their bed, the memory of hearing Rebekah's sobs coming from her room still fresh in her mind.

It had been a week since Mikael told Rebekah she would be wed when she turns 18 and since then, Rebekah hadn't spoken a word to her mother or father. She had spoken to Elijah and Finn here and there but the only two people she really confided in was Kol and Klaus. None of them brought up what had almost happened between Rebekah and Kol and it wasn't important.

"I cannot sit here another day knowing my daughter hates me for this. I told you this wasn't a good idea Mikael." Esther said, running the brush through her long blonde hair. Mikael looked over at Esther.

"If Rebekah wants to sit in her room and sulk until she is 18 then let her. She is a chid, we are her parents and she has no say in the matter" Mikael said, changing his shirt.

"Exactly Mikael. She is a child and we are sending her off to a man she doesn't know and to be quite honest, we don't know him that well either. When we lost our first son, I swore that I was going to protect all my children from harm and here we are sending our only daughter into harm's way. Eric is a grown man who will soon be married to a young, naive girl. You cannot stand there and tell me you think he'll treat her with respect." Esther said, disappointed in her husband for being so foolish.

"If he knows what's good for him, he _will _treat her with respect and if he lays a hand on her, he will have me and my two eldest boys to deal with." Mikael said, irritated that his wife wasn't on board with his idea.

"Your two eldest boys? What about Klaus and Kol? Do they not matter to you?" Esther questioned Mikael. She loved all her boys and was proud to call them her sons.

"Please. Esther do you really think Niklaus would take time away from his drawings and looking at flowers to be a man and fight? Plus Kol can't keep his pants on long enough to actually do something productive. It's a miracle he hasn't got bastard children running around the village." Mikael said, laughing at his own words. Esther found nothing about what he just said remotely funny.

"How dare you. They are our sons and you are their father. If you hate what Niklaus and Kol do so much then why don't you spend less time beating and belittling everyone and actually _show _them what it means to be a man. You've never liked Niklaus and I've never understood why. Growing up he was the sweetest boy who would never hurt a fly and Kol has _always _craved for attention. They _both _crave your attention. Why do you treat them as if they are strangers?" Esther questioned Mikael. Her own anger growing.

"The problem isn't me my love. The problem is that their mother insists on babying them their entire lives. It's time they face reality and realise that their mother can't hold their hand forever. As a women Rebekah needs to grow up, become a mother and have her own responsibilities. Love has nothing to do with it." He said, not feeling sorry for his actions. In his mind he was doing his children a favour.

"Love has everything to do with it Mikael. The day we married was the happiest day of my life and many other blissful days followed like the birth of our children and watching our family grow. I love our family but I don't think I would have loved it this much if I wasn't in love with you. Rebekah needs to be with a man she loves and raise a family with someone she chooses. She's a good girl Mikael who has never done us wrong, so why punish her by sending her off to marry a man who is old enough to be her own father?" Esther said with a soft voice, trying her best to reason with her stubborn husband. Mikael was quiet for a few seconds and Esther took that as a good sign. It meant he was thinking about what she had just said. Her hopes were soon shattered.

"Say what you want. The deal has been made and she is marrying Eric. End of discussion." Was all he said before turning his back and washing his face.

"Well I certainly hope you enjoy sleeping alone tonight." Esther said before she got out of bed and walked out of their bedroom. She wasn't going to spend 5 more seconds in a room with him. Once he stops acting like a fool then she will consider talking to him again. Until then he can enjoy his own company.

Esther walked up to Rebekah's door and heard her moving about in her bed. She cracked open the door a bit to see her daughter. Rebekah looked to see who had opened her door and her heart sank a bit when she saw her mother. She was hoping it was Kol or Klaus.

"Can I help you?" Rebekah asked her mother in a cold tone. Rebekah was still upset and she would be for a long time.

"I want to apologise." Esther said, closing the door behind her and taking a seat on Rebekah's bed. Rebekah sat up to hear what Esther had to say.

"I'm sorry your father is a selfish man. Believe me when I say I have fought tooth and nail to keep you here with your family. Your father didn't even have to courage to tell me what he was planning until it was too late and the deal had been made. The night he broke the news to you was so difficult. I couldn't even look at you without knowing I had failed you. I want you to live life and marry when you are ready and in love. The fight isn't over though because I didn't carry you for 9 months and help you grow into a beautiful woman just so some old man can take advantage of you. Also know that you're brothers will not let this happen either. We will stand together and fight this because in this family, we fight for each other." Esther said, a tear running down her cheek as she kissed Rebekah's forehead. Rebekah could hold her tears in any longer.

"I'm sorry for blaming you." Rebekah apologised. Feeling guilty for how cold she had been towards her mother the entire week.

"You are forgiven. Now get some rest." Esther said, pulling the blankets over Rebekah. Esther was about leave before Rebekah grabbed her hand.

"Please stay here tonight." Rebekah asked softly. Esther smiled and climbed in bed beside her daughter. For the first time in a week, Rebekah felt safe and loved. She didn't care that her father was cold hearted; all that mattered to her was knowing her mother loved her and she had the support of her brothers.

* * *

"Run Henrik!" Rebekah laughed as she ran with her younger brother through the forest. Elijah, Finn, Kol and Klaus were running after them, pulling back a bit so Henrik would think he was the fastest person alive.

"They're catching up!" Rebekah laughed, looking back and seeing Kol gain on her. She squealed as she felt his arms wrap around her waist and pull her into the air. Henrik saw that Rebekah had been caught and ran back to save her. He jumped on Kol's back but was pulled off by Klaus who was swinging him about, causing the youngest Mikaelson to laugh.

Elijah joined Kol and they both started tickling Rebekah, knowing how ticklish she was. Finn stood there laughing at his sibling's wild ways. Soon Elijah and Kol gave Rebekah a break and Klaus let Henrik beat him in their little light hearted wrestling match. They all sat down and caught their breath, looking at the trees and nature around them.

"I think it's clear Henrik that you are officially the strongest _and _fastest Mikaelson." Elijah praised Henrik, ruffling the young boy's hair.

"I must say Rebekah, you're in a better mood today." Finn said. They had all noticed she was happier and back to her old self.

"I'm much better today. Mother came to me last night and explained to me that she had no part in father's plan and she will fight for me." Rebekah said, smiling at the memory.

"We will all fight for you Rebekah. You know that." Elijah spoke up, reaching over and holding her hand.

"You really think we'd let some old man take you away from us?" Kol said, Rebekah smiled sweetly at him. "Who would clean my clothes and cook my food if you were gone?" Kol added ruining the moment and earning a smack from Rebekah.

"I'm just scared that nothing will change fathers mind." Rebekah confessed to her brothers.

"If father insists on sending his only daughter off in exchange for money then he can prepare to live the rest of his days alone." Elijah said, Rebekah looked at Elijah puzzled.

"How can you be so sure that will happen?" Rebekah questioned. Would her mother really leave Mikael?

"Mother confided in me. As much as she loves father, she's willing to leave him if it meant we would have happier lives." Elijah said. Rebekah smiled at his words. Some days she questioned where her loyalty stood but it was clear.

"We can build another home and have a dog!" Henrik said smiling. He had always wanted a pet but Mikael said he would never have one as long as he was under his rood. Mikael never gave a reason as to why he didn't allow pets but he believed he didn't need to give a reason. People just needed to listen to him and do what he said.

The Mikaelson siblings laughed together and talked until it was time for supper. That night Rebekah went to sleep knowing that no matter what, her brothers were always going to be there for.

* * *

**PLEASE READ!**

**I hope you all enjoyed that chapter! I know Esther is a complete crazy bitch to her children now but I wanted to give her a soft side before she became hell bent on killing her children. Just wanted to show the whole family side to them and be all soppy :) I just want to say how much I appreciate all that your doing but I would REALLY appreciate it if you guys reviewed a bit more. I am finding it difficult to write these chapters and not know what you guys think. **

**I'm getting a few reviews here and there and I'm very thankful but I would still like to hear what you guys think otherwise if I only get a few reviews each chapter, I cant promise this story will last very long without feedback. This story has had 1,818 views and only 13 reviews so I do hope you take the time to write a little review like I take the time to write these chapters for you :) thank you!. **


End file.
